The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring the tension of an advancing yarn, and which also provides for the qualitative classification of the produced yarn and the produced packages, without interruption of the production.
Martens U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,702 discloses a method for continuously monitoring the yarn tension at each of a plurality of yarn processing stations, and which involves continuously determining the mean value of the monitored tension at each station, and continuously determining the differential between the monitored value and the mean value. An alarm signal is generated whenever the mean value leaves a predetermined tolerance range, and also whenever the differential value leaves a second predetermined tolerance range.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the type generally disclosed in the above Martens patent, and which further has the ability to provide for the qualitative classification of the produced yarn and the produced packages, without interruption of the production.